Say Something
by Iriablue
Summary: OneShot. Skye wird wieder und wieder enttäuscht von Oliver. Was liebt er mehr, sie oder Quidditch? Inspired by Say Something von Pentatonix. Mein erster Fanfiction-Versuch, also seid gnädig ;)


**Say something**

„Süsse? Er hat es wieder vergessen nicht wahr?" Thea sah mich bedrückt an.

Ich sah zu Boden. Ja, er hatte mich schon wieder versetzt.

„Kann ich… Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?", ihre Stimme war ganz leise. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Langsam erhob ich mich und ging zum Portraitloch. Ich war enttäuscht worden. Wieder. Da konnte mir selbst meine beste Freundin nicht helfen.

Obwohl noch keine Sperrstunde herrschte, war das Schloss wie ausgestorben. Alle fürchteten sich vor Sirius Black. Aber ganz ehrlich, es wäre mir gerade recht, wenn er auftauchen würde, dann hätte ich wenigstens mein Problem mit Oliver gelöst.

Ich hörte fernes Gelächter, das langsam näher kam. Das mussten sie sein, und tatsächlich, als ich um die nächste Ecke bog, kamen mir die sieben entgegen. Angelina entdeckte mich zuerst und stiess Oliver in die Rippen.

„Skye? Was tust du denn hier?", fragte er überrascht.

Diese Frage alleine brachte das Fass schon fast zum Überlaufen.

„Oliver, wir müssen reden." Ich versuchte meine Stimme ruhig zu halten, ich wollte keine Dramaqueen sein. Es gelang mir nur halbwegs.

„Na, dann sehen wir uns später!", meinte Fred Weasley gut gelaunt und ging mit den anderen von dannen.

Da waren wir also; standen wie angewurzelt zwei Meter voneinander entfernt und schwiegen.

„Hrm… du wolltest reden?", versuchte Oliver einen Anfang.

Ich hatte mich in diese Situation gebracht, jetzt würde ich es auch durchziehen. Lange genug hatte ich über meinen Entschluss nachgedacht.

„Oliver, hast du heute Abend nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte ich zaghaft.

Er dachte einen Moment nach.

„War was?"

Diese Worte schmerzten mehr als ein brennender Pfeil direkt ins Herz.

„Oliver, wir wollten heute Abend zusammen verbringen", sagte ich leise.

„Hatten wir nicht Mittwoch gesagt?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein Oliver." Mein Herz zog sich zusammen.

„Das tut mir leid! Das Spiel in zwei Wochen… Es ist so wichtig, dass wir viel trainieren, eben heute Mittag ist mir ein perfekter Spielzug eingefallen, den wir gegen-"

„Stopp! Oliver, kannst du nicht einmal nicht an Quidditch denken, sondern dich auf uns konzentrieren?", meine Stimme war lauter geworden.

„Okay Skye, ich gebe es zu, ich hab unsere Verabredung vergessen", meinte Oliver schnell.

„Du hast wieder einmal Quidditch vor unsere Beziehung gestellt!", rief ich wütend.

„Es tut mir ja leid!", versuchte Oliver mich zu beruhigen.

„Das glaube ich dir aber nicht, denn das sagst du jedes Mal und trotzdem passiert es wieder und wieder!" All mein Frust entwich mir auf einmal.

„Ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn man einen Abend in der Woche mit seinem Freund verbringen will? Ist es zu viel verlangt, dass du dich auch nur ein bisschen darum scherst wie es mir geht? Oder mir etwas von deiner ach so wertvollen Zeit schenkst?"

„Nein natürlich nicht! Es ist nur so, dieses Jahr muss ich den Hauspokal gewinnen, sonst…" Oliver rang mit den Händen.

„Siehst du", unterbrach ich ihn, „da ist es schon wieder: Quidditch!", Ich spie das Wort förmlich aus. „Da hast du den Beweis: Du kannst nicht mal zehn Sekunden an etwas anderes denken."

Ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Ich liebte Oliver, aber es tat so weh.

„Die Saison ist bald vorbei und dann werden wir jede Menge Zeit für uns haben." Oliver machte instinktiv einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckte die Hand aus.

„Du glaubst, nach der Saison wird alles besser. Aber für wie lange? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du verlässt nach den Sommerferien die Schule und gehst zu Puddlemere United, während ich noch zwei Jahre hier verbringe..." Die Verzweiflung liess meine Stimme zittern.

„Ich dachte immer, du hättest verstanden, dass Quidditch ein grosser Teil meines Lebens ist und dass du meine Begeisterung für Quidditch unterstützt!", jetzt wurde auch er lauter.

Ich sah ihm direkt in seine nussbraunen Augen. Plötzlich war all mein Zorn verpufft.

„Das dachte ich auch. Aber Oliver, ich bin es müde immer zurück zu stecken, damit du deinen Traum erfüllen kannst. Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich will nicht mehr", antwortete ich, senkte meinen Blick und setzte leise hinzu: „Und offenbar liebst du Quidditch mehr als mich."

Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Oliver stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt, offenbar unfähig zu sprechen. Es war vorbei - endgültig. Schweren Herzens wandte ich mich ab und ging davon. Mein Herz zog sich immer weiter zusammen und wollte in tausend Stücke zerspringen, als ich durch den dunkeln Korridor davon ging, der in einem Schleier aus Tränen verschwamm.

Als ich schon fast bei der Ecke angekommen war, packte mich eine Hand an der Schulter und dreht mich um. Oliver. Er stand da, Tränen in den Augen und flüsterte: „Skye, ich liebe dich! Mehr als alles andere!"


End file.
